


Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Stiles Puts A Stop To It, Stiles Stilinski Has Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Uses His Words, They Flirt A Little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: Stiles has got it bad for Derek and he's disgruntled when he's forced to witness Lydia and Derek flirt with each other. Scott talks him into speaking his mind and going after what he wants without realizing that Stiles has feelings for Derek.





	Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at some point after the end of season 2 when Jackson disappears to London. Stiles is probably underage in this fic, but I didn't feel the need to use any archive warnings. As always, I'm bad at tagging and may have forgotten to include something. Feel free to leave any tagging suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> All spelling and grammar errors are my own. Forgive me.

The thing is that Stiles likes Lydia. He wants her to be happy. 

She’s been feeling down ever since Jackson was shipped off to London by his well-intentioned parents. Stiles knows loneliness, he understands its intricacies and the way it compounds day after day. It’s a well known fact that he had a crush on Lydia for most of his life. He still admires her, still cares a lot for her, and he’d probably do anything she asked of him just to make her happy. 

But the way he feels about Lydia has changed. The simple truth is that he’s moved on. He never intended to fall for Derek Hale, the grumpy alpha with a penchant for brooding. The way he feels about Derek is so much deeper than the torch he used to hold for Lydia Martin. 

There’s not even a comparison, really. That’s why the scene in front of him hurts worse than a knee to the groin. 

He’s sitting on the couch, a book of Welsh mythology in his hands, and he can’t take his eyes off of his former and current crushes standing together in the kitchen of Derek’s loft. They’re flirting with each other and Stiles is feeling so many things. 

He wants to jump to his feet and permanently wedge himself in between the two of them, but that would be wrong. He knows it would be. They both deserve to be happy and he wants that for them. He just never pictured anyone else making Derek happy. 

“Sorry, bro. That really sucks,” Scott says, leaning closer to him. Stiles tries to cover even though he knows it’s futile to try fooling a werewolf.

“Huh?”

“That,” Scott whispers. “They’re laying it on pretty thick. I can smell her arousal from here, man. You wanna get out of here for a while?”

He really wants to bleach his eyes out and pretend the scene in front of him never happened, but he doesn’t think there’s a bleach on the market that’s strong enough to accomplish the task. He doesn’t want to see Derek flirt with someone else. He doesn’t want to see Lydia’s hand on Derek’s forearm and he knows he’ll never be able to get the image of manicured nails pressed against tanned skin out of his head. 

Stiles wants to run and hide. Mostly, he just wants someone to finally want him back. He sighs and then he turns to Scott.

“No, I’m good. I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

“I thought you had a plan?”

“I did,” Stiles confirms absentmindedly. The first and only part of the plan was to make Derek smile. Stiles likes it when Derek smiles.

“You should fight for her, dude,” Scott tells him. 

“I can’t compete, Scott. Lydia is incredible. She’s going to rule the world some day.”

Scott scoffs without fully understanding Stiles’ meaning. Stiles’ oldest friend has a heart of gold, but he’s never been the type of guy that was good at reading between the lines.

“But you know everything there is to know about her. Derek has no idea who she is, man. I’m telling you that you’re going to regret it if you miss your chance. Man up and go get the girl.” 

Scott is rude enough to actually push Stiles off of the couch and the book that he’s been translating tumbles to the floor. Derek pauses to look over at him for a minute and his eyebrow does that thing where it raises slightly, but Lydia draws the guy’s attention back to her.

Stiles pushes down the urge to challenge Lydia to a duel and he walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He’d gladly reach for a bottle of the strongest alcohol available, but Derek doesn’t keep any of the good stuff at the loft since it does nothing for him. Stiles bites his lip when his presence seems to go unnoticed. 

He’s actually on the verge of growling out in frustration when his thirst captures his attention. He takes a sip of the cold water and then he replaces the lid on the plastic bottle. Stiles turns back to look at them and what he sees makes him feel sick inside. He slams the bottle down on the counter and they both turn and look at him. 

He sees Scott giving him a thumbs up from where he’s perched on the edge of the couch and he knows that his brother is right. He knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t tell Derek how he really feels.

“Here’s the thing. Lydia is great and she might actually make you happy for a while, but it won’t last. She might make you feel like she wants what’s best for you, but her needs are always going to be the priority. Lydia, that’s not a criticism, it’s just how you are.”

“That’s fair,” she admits. Her eyes narrow after a couple of seconds and she looks like she’s ready to assail him with a few well-rehearsed insults on his character, but Stiles isn’t finished. 

“Lydia doesn’t know that you hate peanut butter. She doesn’t know that you go quiet every time you see those little plastic triangles in the pizza boxes. Lydia doesn’t really care that you look hot with stubble because she’ll make you shave it all off before she’ll even consider kissing you. That would be a fucking crime, just to be clear, because you are perfect just the way you are.”

He can see the shock and awe on both of their faces. They’ve been stunned into silence. Stiles takes a second to draw in a few short breaths before he continues.

“You’re fucking amazing, Derek, and you deserve to be loved by someone that treasures you. I’m annoying and spastic and I have a propensity for finding myself in dangerous situations, but even with all of that, I can be the person that makes you happy. Lydia can make you smile by putting on the charm while she flirts or she runs her hand up your arm, but her smiles are only skin deep. When you smile at me, you can feel it in here.” He reaches out and bats her hand off of Derek’s arm before he places his hand over Derek’s heart. 

Stiles is sure he’s imagining it, but he swears that the alpha’s heart is on the verge of exploding from how fast it’s jackrabbiting in the man’s chest. 

“Lydia’s great,” he reaffirms, “but she doesn’t know that you secretly like blues music, especially Etta James, and that you have four distinctive growls, one of which is reserved exclusively for me when I do something stupid. My point is that she can’t give you what I can give you, all jokes aside. I know I’m not at the top of anyone’s list and I don’t even have a clue if you’re into guys, but I have skills and I’m literally magic so I’m not nothing. Also, I don’t have a gag reflex and I’d really like to give you a demonstration.”

Lydia opens her mouth to speak but no words or sounds come out. Stiles looks up at Derek and he smiles because he’s on a roll and he doesn’t know how to stop himself now that he’s started.

“You love Agatha Christie novels even though you’re not a big fan of mysteries and that’s because she was your mother’s favorite author and you feel closer to her every time you read one of Christie’s books. You like strawberry milkshakes because they remind you of Laura, and I know for a fact that I’m the only person in this state that knows that. Well, other than you, obviously. Anyway…you’re pretty awesome and I think you should give me a chance.”

He takes a step back, collects his water bottle, and returns to his seat on the couch next to Scott. He picks up the book he was reading and resumes translating the ancient text as if he didn’t just expose his deepest secret in a room full of people. 

He gets through an entire paragraph before anyone else moves. Lydia walks over to the couch, picks up the book that she abandoned earlier, and she sighs softly into the pages as she hides her embarrassment underneath a mask of apathy. 

Scott is staring off into space and he looks like he’s just been forced to watch his mother make a declaration of love to Gerard Argent. Stiles is kind of worried about his brain short-circuiting, but he figures the werewolf healing will eventually kick in and bring him back to reality.

“I forgot something,” Stiles announces suddenly. He sees that Derek is still staring at him when he looks up. He focuses on the pair of viridian irises and he feels his breath get caught in his throat for a second. “You’re my alpha and I will always have your back. That’s what I forgot.”

Stiles doesn’t register that Derek is heading right for him until the man is already across the room and reaching for him. He drops the book on the floor yet again and lets out an embarrassing squeal of surprise when Derek pulls him up to his feet by the shoulders. In the blink of an eye their lips are pressed together and it’s electrifyingly perfect. They don’t see fireworks, they see supernovas exploding.

He has no idea how long they’ve been like that with their bodies pressed together, but it’s easily the best and most important moment of his life. Lydia clears her throat and they back away from each other with slick lips and very visible erections in their jeans. 

“Nicely played, Stilinski.” There’s a hint of pride in her voice and Stiles is momentarily grateful that she’s not pissed at him, but his thoughts drift back to the memory of how Derek’s lips felt on his mouth and he immediately wants them back for another round. 

Lydia turns to Scott and snaps her fingers in front of his face to pull him out of his stupor. “Drive me home.”

Stiles reaches into his pocket and he tosses his keys to Scott before he can even comprehend that he’s giving someone else permission to drive Roscoe. Scott jumps at the chance and they rush out with hurried goodbyes. When they’re alone, Stiles turns to face Derek.

“I guess I’m the jealous type,” Stiles warns. 

Derek laughs. “Me, too.”

Stiles’ hands reach out and come to rest on Derek’s hips. “I’m all yours if you’ll have me, Sourwolf.”

“I like the sound of that.” Derek’s hands find their way to Stiles’ waist and he’s pulling the human into his chest and kissing him like it’s the only thing keeping them alive.

“You’re mine?” Stiles whispers into his ear ten minutes later.

“I’m yours,” Derek confirms.


End file.
